shsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:New Seeker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Twin Branches High page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hermione Chase (talk) 16:19, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Of course you can! Just remember to add 'Character's former look in the 2005 mobile edition of Surviving High School.' [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 00:54, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ::It's actually pretty easy! :) Just go to a page that does have a walkthrough and copy this ::: ::So here is how it would come out: ::: Hope that helped! --[[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 23:23, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well you're supposed to make a separate page for that :) [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 23:43, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: I can't be entirely sure, but what I believe is that it overlaps with the new day. So say you edited at 7:00 on January 17. Then, you need to edit at some time on January 18. I don't believe there is some specific time date, just day. Hope that helped :) [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 17:48, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'm not sure who the founder is, but I can ''tell you the wiki was made years ago, just around the start of The New Girl, I believe? Anyway, then At.thehotcorner revamped the wiki for the better (and when I say for the better, I mean it; the wiki was an utter mess prior to him!). He created a bunch of pages, redesigned the main page, created a bunch of templates, etc. I asked him for admin and he gave them to me! Hope that answers your question :) [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 23:53, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Just like you, for some odd reason no one is not allowed to change category names. However, what I can do is delete the category, create a new one under a name such as "Transported Characters", and add that category, deleting the other. How's that sound? :) [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 20:05, January 31, 2014 (UTC) No need to, got that covered! :D And thank you ''so ''much for all the work you have done, it truthfully means a lot :) [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 20:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank you and thank you! That's really nice of you to say :) And you are most definitely one of the nicest users I have came across :) [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 20:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Actually, can you do it for characters, such as Erik (since his picture isn't cropped out), or characters who's pictures are awfully blurry (e.g. Hannah, Nicole)? That would help a lot, thank you! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 14:15, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Yep, I sure did know about her. We never did actually interact, however. But she provided multiple images of characters, such as Hector, Sam, and Colt, which I would like to thank her for, if I could. She was a graphic artist, I believe? [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 22:09, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Wow, I just realized she's an admin! Technically, she's not supposed to be one, as she is inactive. At.thehotcorner blocked them for this reason, I remember. --[[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 21:09, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Why it would only be my pleasure to help you :) So to make that box appear, just type in (on source mode) . Then switch back to visual mode. You'll see what looks like a green puzzle piece; hover over that, on the bottom right, I believe it will say "edit". Click on that and it will enlist the statistics, appearances, relationships, etc. Hope that helps! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 02:16, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Why thank you! Aha, you could call me that :P I noticed several pages without relationships / personality / appearance among several other things and I can't stand it! And happy Valentines Day to you too! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 15:53, February 15, 2014 (UTC) No, I agree with you. I think the user is just merging all of the information into one, which works too, but I prefer what was there before much more. [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 21:07, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Wait, I'm confused :S What coding and what format? --[[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 01:26, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Never mind. I didn't read the first part, sorry! Aha, and yes, I will teach you :) [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 01:28, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Walkthrough Okay, so welcome to Hermione Chase's Source Editing Class! This week: Walkthroughs! :P So the format that we had was this: : Which looked like this: : The new format is this: : Which would like this: Hope that helps! --[[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 20:41, February 21, 2014 (UTC) : Aha, as are you :3 So yeah, if there is anything else you need help with, don't hesitate to contact me! --[[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 15:11, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Lol, no, I accidentally did that. You see, I knew we were only allowed to add four wikis, so I got rid of the ones stated before and tried to add other ones. But when I realized we can't actually type them in, I clicked 'Save, I'm Done' instead of cancel; before I knew it, I couldn't retrieve the old wikis! Lol, anyway, why do you ask? --[[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 21:55, February 23, 2014 (UTC) : Ah, sorry about those! You know, if they clog your e-mail or anything, you can go to your preferences and uncheck all of the notifications you wish not to have. Again, sorry if was actually flooding your e-mail! --[[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 22:03, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Favor Yeah, it's great! You did a fine job with the infobox, thank you for that! And also, you seem to be pretty awesome with cropping. Do you mind doing that with a few other characters, e.g. Spud or Nicole? I have an HD picture of them that I could send you and you could crop that? [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 01:27, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you very much! And I wish you the best of luck with your SATs! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 02:19, February 28, 2014 (UTC) No, I actually have not! I am in the midst of taking an unofficial pre-prep SAT, which is reportedly supposed to help me in some way or another. But, even though I'm not a senior right now, I've been trying to find some inspiration for the college essays—trying to find someone other than my parents to write about, you know? But any way, good luck on your SATs! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 02:41, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: What Happened What do you mean? Me, specifically? If that's what ypu mean, I never wrote blog posts that often. As a matter of fact, I'm not sure I ever wrote one, lol. [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 12:08, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Interesting Haha, no, the color of the infobox depends on their current state. If they're still in high school (like say Owen), it's orange. If they're in college (like Scott), it's purple. If they're in middle/elementary school (like Kay and Kel), it's green. If they're an adult (like Coach Kessler), it's blue. Hope that clarifies! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 00:30, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: I can't remember/am too lazy to see what the title is Hi! Sorry for the late reply, I kept on promising to reply, but I've fallen behind time. Anyway! The characters are *Nicole *Andrew (he also needs an infobox, but you don't have to do that :)) *Tom *Jessica (her picture is fanart) *Megan *Andy *Cameron *Paige (her picture is also fanart) There are a whole lot more and as a reminder, no need to do them before some deadline! Do them whenever you can :) Also, how did your SATs go? I'd never gotten around to ask you! [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 01:13, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, forgive me! Again, break a leg (not literally <.< :P) [[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 02:19, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Something is Odd Yeah, I think this might just be a glitch. While it's never happened to me, I know it's happened to other wiki users. If I may recall, this is a notable glitch too :) --[[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 23:46, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: She thinks it's funny o_o Wow, I didn't know that! You know, I was actually thinking of an excuse why she kept on writing an asshole student and the most reasonable I came up with was that there's another definition to asshole--and that's not reasonable at all! I assumed they had good intentions in general (disregarding that edit), but it seems like it's only for amusement, unfortunately. I'd have to send her a warning. Anyway, thanks so much for letting me know! I have a Tumblr, which would allow us to communicate, though I do not use frequently. But could you talk to me on chat instead? I'd prefer giving you the URL in private chat :) Again, thanks so much for notifying me! --[[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk']] 21:13, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey, this website may be about a game, which has storylines appropriate for kids, but there's a reason why Wikia doesn't allow people under the age of 13 to make an account :P --[[User:Hermione Chase|'Hermione Chase']] ~ [[User talk:Hermione Chase|'Talk''']] 21:24, March 28, 2014 (UTC) O yea, I'm not responding too quickly in chat because I am busy at the same time. I did reply 20 min later lol New Seeker (talk) 21:43, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Just Letting You Know! Hey, New Seeker. It's HC. I should have let ya know that I'm not really using Wikia anymore so I thought it would be better to just delete my account just because I'm a little OCD about keeping things that I don't use, I'm sorry for the confusion! HC ~ Talk Page